


anger / fear

by anahthema



Series: Locus / Felix oneshots. [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, More tags possibly, Not working for Control either, Oneshot, Possibly alternate universe?, Serious Injuries, Set before they meet the sims, idk - Freeform, like the fighting type action cuz theres a lot, lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anahthema/pseuds/anahthema
Summary: Somehow those two words, 'half dying', made his breath leave him for yet a moment before he decided to shove them out of his mind.“Are you fucking serious?”-featuring Felix caring a little too much.





	anger / fear

**Author's Note:**

> a simple prompt that turned way longer than expected, i love these dumb murder boys but i'm not super confident in how i write them.  
> but my friends seemed to like this thing, so i figured i'd post it.
> 
> set before they meet the sims, but of course after season 14. not on chorus.
> 
> edit; decided to add it to a series instead of having multiple chapters.

Their mission was to clear out this small facility, dug into a cliff. There was some sort of data needed. What that data was, specifically, was unknown, but questions weren’t necessary. The whole outside of the place was basically a canyon full of dust, rocks and cliffs. Everywhere you looked. Not very pleasing to look at, but since Felix was getting paid he couldn’t complain. So far it wasn’t too hard. One of the few times he actually was grateful for his helmet. Without it seeing through all the dust would likely prove difficult.

“Be careful. There’s a sniper near your location.” Locus’ voice came piercing through Felix’s comms, yet he didn’t seem to acknowledge it.

A warning indicator blinked repeatedly in Felix’s HUD as he moved but he ignored it, aiming multiple shots at nearby soldiers that surrounded him, unfazed by the gunfire and dust. One arm held his hardlight shield up. If only his movements weren’t limited, as the seemingly short, vulnerable moment it took to simply reload his magnum could prove to be fatal. For a dumb or inept soldier anyway. Luckily Felix wasn’t _that_ dumb or inept, and wasn’t going to give these assholes the satisfaction of having that chance. Especially when the assholes in question were just some dumbasses who couldn’t aim for shit.

“Y’know what we need, Locus?” There was no response. That didn’t seem to stop him from voicing his thoughts, which were apparently important enough that he had to interject them in the middle of a fight. As he spoke, A few more soldiers fell to his magnum before his ammo was almost fully depleted.

“The ability to stop time. Like, maybe I wanna reload in less than three seconds, or without getting shot at-” Suddenly Felix’s words were cut off, attention pulled elsewhere as a bullet pinged off of his shoulder-armor, and almost immediately he spun around, intuitively aiming a shot at whoever had made the rather foolish idea of shooting at him.

His aim was true, but that wasn’t the reason why the man had died. A shot that was clearly a snipers had come from the right above him, and fortunately too, seeing as that was the last bullet. Felix was out of ammo entirely now. He hadn’t needed Locus’ help with that, but whatever.

“Fuck you Locus, that was my kill.” He scoffed, as if he actually cared. He spun his magnum, simply to show off. “Anyway, as I was saying. This shield is cool and all, but imagine if I could just stop time. How badass would that shit be?” Again, he got no entertaining of the thought, though he didn’t seem to he expecting one.

“Felix. Focus.” His partner chided. It wasn’t unusual that when Locus said his name it came out as a growl, in anger or frustration.

“Pfft. You’re no fun.” Felix mused, glancing around. There was one left, he reminded himself as he looked around and saw one trying to flee. He swiftly relieved the soldier left of his life by throwing a knife right at his neck and the man crumpled to the floor, blood squirting out of him rather gruesomely.

“I never get tired of that.” Felix said with a smug grin on his face.

He then scanned the environment, though not before complimenting himself internally for the knife throwing. The scan didn’t show any enemies in close range aside from the dead ones. He grinned to himself, as if proud of the various bodies of soldiers strewn across the dust-ridden ground. Hey, these soldiers were pretty dumb, but he wasn’t going to pass up a reason to pat himself on the back.

He sauntered over to the soldier, whistling a little tune. He took his now bloodied knife out of the poor guy with a rather aggressive tug and peered at it for a second, satisfied with his kill, before wiping it off on a part of the man’s body that wasn’t dirty in attempt to remove the blood. “Hey, Locs, ya think you could get me some ammo-”

“Get down!”

Instantaneously Felix responded to Locus’ demand with action, dropping to the ground. He didn’t know what the reasoning for the command was, having scanned the environment - albeit a bit carelessly - seconds beforehand, but years of working with Locus had given him no reason to disobey. When it came to work, they didn’t screw around. Well... Locus didn’t anyway.  
Felix couldn’t see it, but he could hear the familiar noise of a sniper’s shot, mere inches away from his head even as he ducked. He cursed quietly. “Damn it…. fucking snipers.” He hissed through the comms.

“I told you that. Pay attention.” Locus’ voice came through with a slight crackle, as if the connection was poor.

That little crackle was odd, but Felix thought little of it and kept talking. He didn’t want to hear the blame get transferred to him. It wasn’t his fault. Clearly. It wasn’t that he didn’t hear Locus before, he just… Didn’t pay attention to him. “Uh, yeah, actually, you’re supposed to be covering me, not, I don’t know, sitting up there playing with your dick or whatever the fuck you were doing, while I was down here actually getting shit done. So not my fault. Why don’t we both agree that it wasn’t my fault?” He heard Locus let out a low, annoyed growl in response and found it, personally, very amusing.

While he spoke he looked around, focusing on anything far away from him, any place a sniper would go, and attempted to perform a larger scan on the horizon. The HUD indicator that his ammo was gone was still steadily blinking, and though it was only a small thing, the persistence of it only increased his frustration brought on by Locus’ argumentative tone. The scan, once finished found that the sniper was on a small cliff not very far away. Close enough that Felix could in fact, see him once focusing on the location. Yet he still wasn’t going to take the blame for not noticing. He sent Locus the coordinates wordlessly, though he knew Locus was silently judging him for only just now taking note of the sniper’s location anyway. He didn’t need words to know that and he’d rather not hear it, thanks. So he said nothing to provoke the unneeded judgement.

“Another one!?” Felix suddenly exclaimed. He heard the second sniper shot like a ringing in his ear, it was pretty close. This time it came from the left. This was turning out to be more of an inconvenience than anything else. Yet he probably should have known someone would try to pick him off from the side.

“Move!” His partner’s deep voice snapped in his ear but Felix was already in motion as he promptly jumped to his feet, rushing towards the nearest cover a few feet to the right, as the sniper still hadn’t been taken out.

“What’s taking you so goddamn long!?” There was no answer as he sprinted towards the large rock, right as he heard another bullet go right past his ear. He cursed under his breath. “Seriously, any day now would be _great._ ” He felt less threatened by these snipers and more annoyed. They didn’t seem to be that good, but he was pinned down and without ammo. His assault rifle ran out awhile ago. All he had were his knives, which he enjoyed, but unfortunately wouldn’t do much when your enemy was far away. His frustration was increasing with every moment. The continuous blinking in his HUD wasn’t helping. Multiple sniper shots rang out throughout the area, sharp and loud against the quietness since the regular gunfire had subsided.

“If you go now, I’ll cover-” There was a sudden crackle as Locus was cut off and another shot rang through the air. By the time that happened Felix was already up and running closer to the point below Locus’ position, on a cliff only a bit farther to the right. He assumed the shot had been the enemies firing, since Locus didn’t often miss and he wasn’t paying close attention to where the shots were coming from now, and more so his own positioning. They had realized early on it was easier if they kept each other in their sights at all times. It was easier for Locus to cover Felix if he was directly under him, watching his movement.

“Couldn’t have done that earlier?” Felix grumbled, pausing a moment. No answer. “Comms are acting weird.” The sudden cutting out was strange, he thought, but he wasn’t worried. Sliding under the cover of another, smaller rock, he attempted to get a look at the enemy snipers position, and was rewarded with a warning shot that sent part of the rock he was behind flying into pieces, dust particles flying up and clouding his vision. His HUD highlighted a soldier's corpse in front of him. He reached for the gun, taking it off of the dead soldier. He reloaded it and shifted his position, readying himself to sprint for the above cliff. He inhaled, pausing a moment before diving forward, shooting cover fire while putting up his hardlight shield. It gave him enough time to distract the sniper who had fired the previous shot so he could get to the bottom of the hill leading to the cliff where Locus was positioned.

He decided to try the comms again, frowning at the now empty gun in his hand. Apparently the universe was conspiring against him today. Or more than usual. “Did you get ‘em?” There was a moment of silence, which seemed longer than the ten seconds it actually was.

“One left. There were three, not two.”

“The fuck, dude. Why didn’t you answer me?” He ignored Locus’ tone which implied that he had done something wrong.

“A little busy.” Locus responded dryly, and while Felix didn’t doubt it, he was a little more annoyed than he should be.

Felix let out a snort. “Well you’re gonna be busy planning my goddamn funeral if you don’t hurry the fuck up.” There was no answer, so clearly he took that as a queue to continue talking. He just had to make Locus’ job a little harder. “Something’s messing with our connection, by the way.”

“It’s the alien energy coming from the facility. If you actually read mission briefing files, you would know that.” Locus’ voice came through in aggravated growl.

Felix rolled his eyes. Reading mission files? What did Locus take him for? Someone who cared? He opened his mouth to respond when he heard Locus curse, which didn’t happen often, unless it was in spanish.

“Damn it!”

“What is it?” Felix demanded.

“I’m hit.” He didn’t sound like he was, aside from the strained tone, which after long association with Locus, Felix began to take seriously.

“Are you fucking serious? Where?” Felix sounded more inconvenienced than actually worried for his partner’s well-being, as he was the only one with the health kit. Usually they didn’t really need it. He didn’t give Locus time to respond. “Dammit. I’m coming up.”

Almost as soon as he had got the words out, something flew past his peripheral vision, and immediately he reacted, abandoning his small amount of cover by scrambling to his feet to get up the cliffside. He ignored the sniper now, less worried about that than he was about not fucking exploding into the facility behind him. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! They have rocket launchers?! What the fuck is with these guys!?”

Almost as soon as he spoke the facility behind him blew up. This rocket launcher didn’t make a particularly big explosion, but in combination with the crates of supplies and the already crumbling rock it had hit, the impact was bigger than expected. Felix could feel the heat from it through his armor - a hard feat to accomplish given how it was made to resist things like this - as he was thrown forward onto the ground that curved in a hill above him. He had just needed to get over the hill. If he had moved faster, maybe he would have made it, but there was no way he would have known any earlier that they had rockets. The impact of the explosion combined with the physical restrictions forced him to take the heavy and painful blast. Felix didn’t need to see his back to know that his armor was damaged. Pushing himself up he winced, only just now feeling the shrapnel digging into his armor. He clenched his fist, and despite the excruciating pain, forced himself to continue up the hill towards Locus’ location. He was angry that these dumbasses were actually more difficult than they had expected. So much for getting the data in the facility now.

“Locus, move!” He warned, knowing that his partner’s position was vaguely known, and if he didn’t keep moving he could easily become the next victim. He knew Locus was only a few feet above him, so it was easy to assume he had taken note of the explosion. Hell, how could you not notice it?

“Moving,” Locus’ assured, his voice short, suggesting that he had indeed been moving fast. Which most likely meant he was easier to spot while cloaked. Assuming he was, anyway.

Felix nearly was at the top, he could see a good range of the canyon now, but there was no time for sightseeing. He saw Locus suddenly around a corner, and in the corner of his eye, he saw a rocket flying towards their exact spot from the other side of the canyon. It was a dumb tactic from so far away, but he couldn’t say it didn’t work.

“Felix!” Locus’ voice came through, a warning,, clearer now since they were close enough that they didn’t need the communication link to hear each other.

 _God fucking dammit!_   “Get behind me!” Instinctively he pulled up his shield, reaching for Locus who was a few feet away with his other arm. His hand never met the other’s grasp as the rocket hit mere seconds later, the impact against his shield making Felix nearly stumble back as he closed his eyes. Dust flew up all around them, and it was actually getting harder to hold up the shield but at least he seemed to be taking the force of everything. Or almost.

As soon as everything settled enough Felix dropped his arm to the ground, not even thinking about the snipers or the rocket launcher now and more about the absence of Locus behind his shield. The filter in his helmet barely kept the air breathable. It took him a moment for his HUD to compensate for lack of vision and recognize Locus’ silhouette underneath multiple rocks, unearthed by the explosion. The blast was not kind at all. Apparently Locus had gotten flung against the cliff wall as the broken rocks fell on top of him. Felix couldn’t see it, only through the HUD, but what little he saw told him he was in bad shape. The rocks shifted as if there was an attempt made to get up, but without success. Forcing off the shaken feeling, Felix focused on the highlight to do a bioscan. The response made him curse inwardly. Not one, but two sniper wounds on Locus’ right shoulder and multiple near fatal injuries to primarily his right side, which was where the rocket had directly hit. It was hard to tell specifics from underneath everything.

As the dust cleared Felix crawled towards him, making sure he didn’t stand up because he knew then he’d be an easy target. He dug through the fallen rubble, more desperately and frantically than he would care to admit later on. Or ever. Breathing became unstable, until finally he hit something that finally wasn’t rocks. Locus’ arm, which he grabbed and pulled, shoving aside the rest of the dusty mess. Locus’ armor was covered in marks and dust. He shoved away the sick feeling he had in his stomach and swallowed hard.

“Locus?” He called out, a bit cautiously. “Oh shit…” It was harder to keep his voice calm than he would like to think. “Fucking hell. Locus?!” There was no answer, and Felix reached his hands up to remove Locus’ helmet, the communications was likely damaged or interrupted by the alien energy or... whatever the fuck he told himself. He flung the helmet aside with a little more force than necessary. His gloved hands hovered over his Locus’ face as he watched him gasp for air and cough when he just got lungs full of dust. His grey eyes were half-lidded, and a trickle of blood was dripping from his nose. Felix could only guess his own eyes were wide with a vague sense of panic, but he wasn’t going to let himself even think of it. Panic? _Him_? Definitely not. Although admittedly he was thankful that his expression was hidden by his helmet.

Locus’ right arm, the injured one, twitched as he made a feeble attempt to point to the sniper near him. He had been previously using it. He coughed again, wincing as he did so. “The... targets?” His voice was weak and strained, and Felix wished he didn’t hate hearing it.

If he was being honest, Felix had let himself forget about following the mission for a second. Of course Locus was always worried about the fucking orders. For some reason it only made Felix pissed. To think that Locus was here, half dying, and yet his last fucking words could be related to following the stupid orders? Somehow those two words, _half dying_ , made his breath leave him for yet a moment before he decided to shove them out of his mind.  
“Are you fucking serious?”

He clenched his fist for a second, then picked up the sniper, reloading it with a little more aggressiveness than was probably needed for such an action. This wasn’t his forte, but whatever. He guessed the position of the one with the rockets and quickly found him, hiding in-between a few large rocks. He was reloading. Trying to steady Felix’s hands were proving to be tougher than usual, and his breaths were shaky. He didn’t fucking have time for this. Lazily he aimed a shot. Missed. It only took another try to get a headshot on the dumbass. Knowing the other sniper would trace his shots, he quickly turned to where he had mapped its location and aimed yet another half-assed shot at the sniper. Out of what was probably pure luck, it fell. How boring. The kills felt so… impersonal. Vaguely disgusted and short of breath, Felix whipped around to face Locus and flung aside the precious sniper rifle. The one with marks for every enemy Locus killed with it scratched onto the side.

“Are you happy now?” He spat to his silent counterpart, having to remind himself to breathe, exasperated from Locus’ insistence on following protocol even near death. Maybe not only that. Quickly he tossed the thought aside. Near death were the wrong words to use, he tried to tell himself. He tensed as he found blood seeping from Locus’ shoulder, and his eyes closed. Felix grabbed his chestpiece, shaking it roughly to wake his partner who was seemingly slipping from his grasp. “No, no. Wake _up_. Wake the _fuck_ up!” He spoke through clenched teeth, unable to pinpoint what exactly made him so damn angry but not necessarily caring either.

When things went his way, he was fine. When things didn’t, he got pissed. He liked to be in control. It was even worse when he couldn’t be in control of the things that pissed him off. This was most likely one of those times. Felix let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as Locus’ eyes blinked open. He sent his coordinates to the pilot of their pelican, sending for immediate medical evacuation. The comms were screwed up and he wasn’t going to bother trying to speak to the pilot. Not to mention they didn’t get the data because their enemies decided to bring out fucking rocket launchers. Failed mission, and now this? Felix would have to come up with some bullshit excuse. Not to mention the said enemies were fucking dumbasses. They were better than this.

“Felix.”

His attention quickly turned back to Locus who he was crouched above. “Shut up.” He attempted to get the medical kit out, but this was anything but a small injury. Hurriedly he got out the biofoam with trembling hands, not even caring to warn Locus of the injection, just simply doing it. Somehow the fact that his hands were trembling even a little increased his annoyance. As he injected the biofoam he heard Locus grunt in pain at the application, which meant it was working. That should keep his organs intact. If they hadn’t already been damaged. Felix decided to ignore that ‘if’ as his anger grew every time he shoved a similar thought aside.

With a click he unhinged his own helmet, dropping it to the ground, his brown eyes meeting his partner’s grey ones as his hair fell in his face. “Look at me. You are not going to sleep.” _Sleep. That’s what he told himself._ A thought, a name, 'Sam' was in his mouth, but the word never went past his lips. “You are going to stay awake, you hear me?” He got a slight nod in response from Locus with a clenched jaw and heavy breathing. That was all he needed.

He stood up so that he was facing the overlook, maybe to get fresher air than the dust that was everywhere. But he was busy thinking about anything but the fucking view. This whole thing was stupid. It was stupid how worked up he was. Locus had survived worse. Hadn’t he? That’s what he would say anyway. Everything was so _stupid_. Some dumbass soldiers had gotten the upper hand. On _them_. _Trained_ mercenaries. Now Locus was... “ _Fuck_!” Felix looked down at the empty gun he had been holding previous and kicked it, watching it fly off of the cliff.

A weak cough from behind him. “Felix…” Locus wanted to tell him to shut up, but he knew that would do the opposite of help manage the anger.

Felix turned around quickly, annoyance clearly shown on his face, and was met with a glare.

“Just. C-Calm. down.” Locus rasped out, somehow managing a demanding tone, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, an attempt was made at lifting his arm, but was dropped almost just as soon. It was unusual to hear coming from Locus, who always seemed so cool and collected, even when injured.

Felix huffed. _Calm down_. Still had enough time to waste his breath saying useless things, apparently. “Calm down!? Are you fucking kidding me!?” If anything the attempt at level-headedness only increased his own amount of frustration, yet he wasn’t arguing against him, rather taking his advice, no matter how angry it made him seem. Locus had always been the only person that could pierce through Felix’s frequent and fiery anger. He coughed, inhaling a large amount of dusty air from gasping for breath, not realizing he had been doing so. His heart was beating at a strangely fast pace but he elected to ignore it.

He turned as a beep came from his tossed aside helmet. “ETA twenty minutes.” Came the voice of the pilot. He didn’t answer. He had nothing to say. An unusual thought for Felix, but true. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation they were going to have later about why they failed the stupid mission. Fucking rocket launchers. He looked down at Locus, clenching his fist. _Calm down_.

“We have to..” Another cough. “We have to go.”

“I know.” Felix responded through clenched teeth. He seemed annoyed that he was being told what to do, but obeyed nevertheless.

They had to get to the rendezvous point where the pelican would be. His voice shook whenever he spoke in attempt to calm down, taking Locus’ advice without realizing. There wasn’t time to wallow in anger. The point wasn’t far, but it would still be hard to get to. For Locus, anyway.

Felix watched as Locus made an attempt to get up by himself but failed, wincing in pain. Picking up his helmet after shoving Locus’ own in his hand, he put his arm lightly around the black and green armor and the other on the chestpiece in an attempt at support. Locus didn’t ask for help, probably didn’t want it, but got it anyway. Together they got Locus to his feet. The first step was the hardest, as he almost went down again, but Felix held on tightly as they walked. He was smaller, but in this instance stronger. Blood from Locus’ wounds was soon covering Felix’s hand, but he wasn’t paying attention, nor did he care. He kept running it through in his head as they made their way down the cliff. It had been such a confusing moment when the rocket hit but he couldn’t figure it out. He had reached out for Locus to grab his hand, to get behind the shield. Why hadn’t he listened? Speaking of an ability that stopped time. If only he had one then.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” He snapped suddenly to Locus. Though it sounded less angry compared to everything else he said, and more like affection in the form of an insult. He felt Locus’ hand around his waist for support, gentler than one would assume. There was no response, just a simple “Hmph.”

They were nearly to the rendezvous point, ETA five minutes. Felix loosened his grip on Locus and let him lean against a large rock, doing so himself. Locus was nearly wheezing now, blood was seeping from the wounds that the biofoam was supposed to stop, and that couldn’t be a good sign. Biofoam didn’t last a long time, he could only stall the inevitable. It took Felix a good while of concentration, but he willed his hands to stop trembling, his breathing to even out - though not all the way - but his brown eyes still burned and he was frowning in what was assumed anger. Yes, he was annoyed because they didn’t finish the mission, but unlike Locus it wasn’t maximum priority. Honestly he was more annoyed at the fact that such lacking soldiers had rendered them - him - vulnerable. No matter how much he wanted to deny it. He was angry because he didn’t know of another emotion to turn to at this time. He was angry because Locus’.... Current condition, affected him so much. He was angry because, maybe he cared a little too much. Anything else he felt was immediately directed into anger.

Felix looked at Locus, the rough, erratic rise and fall of his breathing, and his heart skipped a beat, breath hitched. A small part of him was trying to get through, saying that maybe his anger was caused by something else. The fear of losing his partner was always there, in the back of his mind, but it never really came to the forefront. There was never a situation serious enough. Until, possibly, now? And just like that, all the concentration it took to get himself to calm down even remotely flew out the window.

Locus must have noticed, if he hadn’t noticed something was off before, because he turned to his smaller, clearly fed up companion. “Felix.” There was no response, for once, save for a heavy sigh, so he remained persistent, and tried again. “ _Felix_.”

“ _What_?” Felix retorted sharply, defensively. He glared at the taller man beside him, who was gripping his side, covered in blood, and hardly holding himself together, yet still dealing more maturely than anyone else would, with Felix’s rather childish behavior. 

Locus didn’t seem to respond angrily to the hostility, rather, took a deep breath before calmly offering what might have been reassurance. He knew it might not be taken well, but little was when dealing with an angry Felix. “We have survived worse.” Simple words, that were a bit hard to get out through labored breaths.

The words made Felix swallow thickly, and he looked away. _They hadn’t, though_. Underneath all of his anger there was a very real possibility that he could lose him. He clenched his jaw. Normally he would always have something to say, but not now. Nothing that wasn’t his fears turned into anger. He could talk all day, but when it came to things that really mattered, the dumb mushy shit, he fell short. He just wished he didn’t feel any sort of consolation in those words. Locus had said it before, multiple times. Every time It was like he could read Felix’s mind or something and he fucking _hated_ it.

“Just shut the fuck up and stay still.” Almost as soon as he got the words out, the familiar sound of an incoming pelican ship was heard.

Finally. A little of Felix’s anxiety, fear and anger subsided at the landing, but not all. He waited for the medical team to inspect Locus. He didn’t care what happened or what they did, as long as they got Locus help. He didn't mention his own wounds from the first blast, he didn't like people hovering over him. He could take care of himself. Still restless and on edge after a few minutes of monotonous toying with his knives, in attempt to distract the anxiety in his chest, he decided to speak to a woman on the team who didn’t seem to be busy. He asked if Locus was going to be okay, to which he got the response that he would be okay as long as he stayed awake, and if they got him to a medical facility as soon as possible. Apparently without the biofoam he would have been gone in a few hours. It was going to be okay. A sigh, almost of relief, went through Felix, though he didn’t entertain it.

“You know the cost of this is going to be deducted from your paycheck?” The nurse said with a wary glance at him.

Felix winced inwardly at the person’s words, but just nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” He feigned casualty now, hoping that his previous state of fear and anger wasn’t shown on his face.

“We asked him how he got injured.”

Fuck. Of course Locus was gonna try to blame this injury on him. He prepared to become defensive, and blinked at the nurse. He raised an eyebrow. “Okay? Don’t waste my time. You’re telling me this, why?”

“He said it was to save you.” She peered at him from behind his glasses. “Can you confirm, since you were there, that’s what happened? I just need the information to…”

Her voice trailed off, as he was entirely uninterested in anything this woman had to say from that point on. He ran through the scene in his mind. Locus said he had gotten hit. Once. But when Felix had used the bioscan, it showed two sniper injuries. He glanced at Locus, who was currently getting another kind of injection, possibly more biofoam, by another nurse-looking person. The nurse said something else about Locus staying awake so they could monitor him, but Felix either didn’t hear her or just completely ignored her, because he made his way over to Locus.

Felix gripped his partner’s good arm, maybe a bit too harshly. “Hey.”

Locus looked down at him, meeting his gaze. “Hey--” and got no chance to speak, as he was instead met, unexpectedly, with Felix’s lips on his own. Of course, not mentioning the fact that Felix had to stand on his tip-toes ever so slightly to reach the other, taller man. As their kisses usually go, it was pretty sloppy and not as intense, but neither of them seemed to care. But did they ever? It was for good reason anyway. Considering one of them was injured. Locus bit Felix’s lip before they pulled away, lingering a little.

Felix then wiped the blood that transferred to his own face in mock disgust. As if he cared. “Gross.” He mumbled. He held Locus’ gaze for a second before frowning a little, turning away as if the other’s eyes were too intense. “Remember to stay awake, dumbass.” He vaguely gestured to the nurses who had walked away after Felix pushed his way over. “They said so. Said they’ll have a harder time or something if you don’t. So get yourself together.” He didn’t mention the fact that he might not make it at all, but once his brown eyes met the grey ones above him, something told him Locus already knew.

“I know, Felix.” It came out almost as a sigh, like he was tired and annoyed.

Felix’s eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, and he turned away, biting his lip so hard he could taste the metal of his piercing. “Asshole.” He snarkily added as he walked away, just loud enough so Locus could hear. Just for good measure. That was enough fucking mushy shit for the rest of the day. Or week. Or the rest of his life, really. God, the things he did to gain trust. As if he hadn’t nearly had a panic attack before because his partner almost died, but, you know, details. He was back to his regular self now. Mostly.

As Felix turned away from him to prep to leave, there was a little more lightness to his step. His partner was going to be fine save for a few scars and clearly, after hearing that he had quite literally jumped in front of a bullet for him, he silently _guessed_ that he still had Locus wrapped around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to lesly (lesslyrs) for enabling me to write this and giving me ideas ♡
> 
> i might post more chapters or at least one more later if people want me to, but for now its just one.


End file.
